gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pier 69 (mission)
Pier 69 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Cesar Vialpando from a rooftop across Pier 69 in Esplanade North, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission After finding out of the next meet between Big Smoke's lieutenant Ryder and the Loco Syndicate through killing Jizzy B, Carl calls Cesar to inform him of this. After CJ and Cesar meet up on a rooftop across from Pier 69, Carl gets there and uses a sniper rifle to gun down the San Fierro Rifa taking the guard over the pier, so that Mountain Cloud Boys acting as the backup can move in. T-Bone shows up with some Rifa, as does Ryder with two Tahomas full of Ballas along with one riding shotgun in his Picador. The last to show up is Toreno who arrives by helicopter. Toreno sees the bodies on the rooftops and is alerted, so CJ and Cesar fight their way through Pier 69 until they confront T-Bone. The two gun him down, then Ryder attempts to escape by a boat, but Carl chases him down and kills him in revenge for betraying the Grove Street Families. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go upstairs and meet Cesar. * Clear the roof so that the Triads can proceed. * Find and kill T-Bone. * Jump into the water and swim after Ryder. * Get in the boat. * Kill Ryder. You can do a drive-by on his boat. Glitches * A glitch may occur making the Triad members attack Carl instead of the enemies. * If the player manages to beach Ryder's boat, he will keep operating it in vain until the player boards it. * If the player blows up both boats, Ryder will swim to the small island nearby and stand still. Strangely, he will not react even if the player beats him to death with melee weapons. * If the player boards Ryder's boat during the chase, he will bail out and drown. Gallery Pier69mission-GTASA2.jpg|The San Fierro Triads preparing to attack Pier 69. Pier69mission-GTASA4.jpg|T-Bone Mendez and Ryder meet at the end of Pier 69, with guards from the San Fierro Rifa and Ballas Pier69mission-GTASA5.jpg|Carl and Cesar killing T-Bone Mendez. Pier69mission-GTASA6.jpg|Carl chasing and attempting to kill Ryder. GunsOfRyder-GTASA.PNG|Carl and Cesar killing Ryder in the beta. This here is actually a mod. Ballas in Fierro.png|Ballas in San Fierro who were left over from the mission. They are driving away. Deaths * T-Bone Mendez - Killed by Carl Johnson and Cesar Vialpando to disband the Loco Syndicate. * Ryder - Killed by Carl Johnson for betraying the Grove Street Families, usurping control of the Families alongside Big Smoke, and joining the Ballas.﻿ Tips * The alleyway at the side of the Well Stacked Pizza Co. can be used to avoid having to face the Rifas and Ballas protecting T-Bone. The pizza shop can also be used to replenish Carl's health should he take too much damage. * Depending on T-Bone's position, it is possible to snipe him from across the street. The game will directly skip to the cutscene where Carl and Cesar shoot him. * It is possible to kill Ryder with a sniper rifle from the pier. Alternatively, using a rocket launcher to destroy the boats whilst Ryder is close to them will most likely kill him in the resulting explosion. * If the player performs a drive-by on Ryder's boat, they must make sure Carl a safe distance away once Ryder's boat catches fire, as Carl's boat may be destroyed in the explosion if it is too close to Ryder's. * Whilst Carl cannot gain a wanted level during this mission, he will be able to do so once the mission ends, so the player must make sure they do not sail out of the waters surrounding San Fierro if they choose to chase Ryder by boat, especially near the shoreline of Bone County and Las Venturas and the perimeter of the Easter Basin Naval Station. * Obtain body armor before starting this mission, it can be found at a dock facing northeast. Trivia * During the deal between Ryder and T-Bone, Ryder was wielding an AK-47. However, he doesn't use it to fight back. * In the beta, Ryder would get killed on the pier, and T-Bone would swim to the boat, as seen here. * Whichever submachine gun the player has in their inventory is the one that Carl uses in the cutscene when he and Cesar kill T-Bone. Carl will shoot T-Bone five times even if the gun's current magazine has fewer than five bullets. ** If the player doesn't have any submachine gun in their inventory, then Carl will use a Tec-9 in the cutscene (like Cesar), and he will be able to use it afterwards. * If the player already has a sniper rifle in their inventory before the mission, they will receive more ammunition from Cesar. * Cesar's attacks do not inflict damage on enemies. * During the sniper rifle shooting sequence, if the player does really well and only one of the Triads is killed in the sequence, CJ will admire his work by saying, "Man! My busting was tight!" before going down to on the ground to start the next part of the mission. * Sometimes after this mission is passed, Ballas members can rarely be seen driving away from the pier if they haven't been killed in the mission, possibly to flee back to Los Santos to warn Big Smoke of Ryder and T-Bone's deaths by CJ and Cesar. * It is impossible to take one of the vehicles (Ryder's Picador, the two Tahomas and the Burrito) parked by the pier, as all the vehicles are locked. However, they can be destroyed by shooting their gas tanks, which can spare a lot of ammo - they will explode immediately (so they can get shot by the Sniper Rifle with just 1 bullet, instead of usual 8) and their explosions can take out even more enemies (Ballas or SF Rifa gang members). * If Carl decides to kill Ryder from the pier using the Sniper Rifle, when he fires with the first bullet, Ryder will try to get away. His boat needs to be shot at least 8 times to make sure it will explode. Ryder will be killed after the explosion and Cesar will not call Carl, as he saw it from the pier. The mission will be passed after Ryder's death. * If the player destroys either one or both of the boats in any way, such as by shooting or entering the destroy all cars cheat, Ryder will swim to a nearby island and will engage CJ in a fist fight if the player goes to the same island. * If the boat chase takes place (only if the player does not destroy the two boats), Ryder can be heard saying "I'm a motherfucking genius". * Three people will be sitting at a campfire on the island; the fire will go out after the mission is completed. * If the player somehow manages to make Ryder's boat crash onto land and climb aboard, Ryder will get out of the boat and, if there's a road nearby, Ryder will sometimes steal a car and flee in it, although he drives in "normal speed" instead of driving recklessly, and simply drives around with no destination. Walkthrough A video walkthrough is below, or text walkthrough can be found here. Navigation }} ru:Pier 69 (миссия) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions